Bloom
Księżniczka Bloom (z ang. bloom — rozkwit) — jedna z członkini z Klubu Winx, oraz jego liderka. Następczyni tronu i Wróżka Strażniczka jej rodzinnej planety Domino. Jej najlepszą przyjaciółką jest Stella. Jest narzeczoną Sky'a, w filmie Tajemnica Zaginionego Królestwa chłopak oświadcza się jej. Biografia |-|Przed serialem= Bloom to druga córka Króla i Królowej Domino, oraz młodsza siostra Daphne. Już od urodzenia była opiekunką Smoczego Płomienia — tak, jak jej starsza siostra. Gdy była jeszcze dzieckiem, Trzy Prastare Wiedźmy zaatakowały jej królestwo z pomocą Valtora i Mandragory, którzy zniszczyli Domino i zamienili je w zimną planetę. Daphne nie była w stanie bronić swojego królestwa i młodszej siostry całkowicie, więc wysłała ją więc na Ziemie. Dzięki temu, Wiedźmy przeklęły Daphne i Sirenix. Po tych zdarzeniach Król Oritel i Królowa Marion uważali swoje obie córki za martwe. thumb|260px|Mała Bloom razem z [[Daphne, która wysyłała ją na Ziemię przed atakiem Trzech Prastarych Wiedźm]] Na Ziemi, jako mała dziewczynka, pojawia się w płonącym budynku, gdzie był wtedy jej przybrany ojciec, Mike, który jest strażakiem. Mike uratował Bloom i razem ze swoją żoną Vanessą i postanowili ją zaadoptować. Bloom dorastała w szczęściu, nie mając pojęcia kim jest i wierze, że jest normalna nastolatką. W młodości dostała prezent od swoich rodziców, królika o imieniu Kiko. Jej przyjaciółką była też Selina, z którą bawiły się w lesie kwiatów. Miała też chłopaka Andy'ego. |-|Sezon 1= Sezon rozpoczyna się wtedy, gdy Bloom była na wakacjach, ciesząc się odrobiną czasu spędzonym w lokalnym parku, znajdującym się w Gardenii, gdzie spotyka Stellę, która po walce z Knutem zachęca ją, aby odwiedziła Alfeę — szkołę dla wróżek, takich jak one. Bloom udaje się dostać do Alfei (przy pomocy sztuczek Stelli), gdzie spotyka Florę, Tecnę i Musę, z którymi dzieli pokój wieloosobowy w Alfei przez najbliższe Trzy Sezony i Sezon 5. Stella proponuje iść na pizzę. Podczas zamawiania jedzenia, Bloom próbuje użyć jej telefonu komórkowego, który — ku zdziwieniu nastolatki — nie działa. Tecna śmieje się z używania przez dziewczynę "starożytnej technologii", ku zaskoczeniu Bloom, bo na Ziemi jest to najnowszy model telefonu komórkowego. Podczas przeprosin, Bloom zauważa, że technologia na Ziemi jest wolniejsza niż w Magix. Przepraszająca Tecna pozwala Bloom pożyczyć swój telefon, dzięki czemu Bloom może zadzwonić do swojej mamy. thumb|left|Bloom i [[Stella w pokoju młodej czarodziejki.]] Krótko po tym, podczas gdy jeszcze pięć wróżek jest w Magix, Bloom szpieguje Knut, który pracuje dla trzech wiedźm — znanych jako Trix i ten sam, który zaatakował Bloom i Stellę w Gardenii. Bloom zauważa Knuta, będącego wraz z Trix i czarodziejka atakuje ich, a pozostałe wróżki przychodzą jej na ratunek. Złe moce dowiadują się, że Bloom nie jest Varandą z Callisto, ale Bloom z Ziemi. Po serii ciągłych ataków Trix, Klub Winx pozyskuje uwagę Pani Faragondy, dyrektorki Alfei. Po ataku na Musę w Magix, dziewczyny dowiedziały się, że powodem ciągłych ataków było to, że Trix starają się uzyskać moc Smoczego Płomienia, a po walce, w której Bloom uwolniła ogromną ilość energii, szybko się dowiedziały, że to ona jest posiadaczką Smoczego Płomienia. Zaznajomiona ze swoją mocą Smoczego Płomienia, czarodziejka szukała wskazówek i informacji u dyrektorki, która opowiedziała jej historię niejakiej planety Domino. Bloom sama nie mogła w to uwierzyć, że posiada tak ogromną moc i że jest ostatnią księżniczką Domino, aż Trix udało się to przejąć, co prowadzi do podróży Bloom, aby odzyskać to, co zostało jej zabrane. thumb|Bloom poznająca swoją prawdziwą przeszłość, tym samym dostając prezent od [[Daphne]] Te podróże obejmują podróż do Domino, gdzie Daphne daje Bloom koronę, która pokazuje jej historię upadku Domino i jeziora Roccaluce, w którym rezyduje duch Daphne. W jeziorze Roccaluce Daphne ujawnia Bloom, że Trix nie ukradły Smoczy Płomień z Bloom, ale ta moc na tyle jest jeszcze w niej, że była w stanie wykorzystać je, gdy będzie ona miała wątpliwości co do siebie, co daje Bloom odwagę i siłę wrócić do Alfei i pomóc jej przyjaciołom. Bloom z powodzeniem na końcu Sezonu 1 wygrywa bitwę z Icy. |-|Sezon 2= Nowa wróżka, Layla, księżniczka Andros, dołącza do Klubu Winx po zetknięciu się z Alfeą i znalezieniu przez Bloom i resztę Winx po ceremonii otwarcia drugiego roku Klubu Winx. Jej pixie Piff przybyła wraz z nią. Reszta Pixies były w Tajemniczym Cieniu, schwytane przez Darkara. Layla, Bloom i Stella przechodzą specjalną misję z pomocą Sky'a i Brandona, aby uratować resztę Pixies. Po tym, jak Pixies zostały uratowane, wróciły do Alfei, gdzie każda wróżka z Klubu Winx związuje się z poszczególną z Pixie. Bloom związany z Lockette, Pixie Portali. Ponadto, nowy nauczyciel, profesor Avalon, przybywa do Alfei i przykuwa szczególną uwagę Bloom. Tecna i jej Pixie Digit znajdują informacje o tym, że profesor Avalon to Anioł Zagłady. thumb|Bloom w swojej mrocznej postaci pod wpływami mrocznych zaklęć. W Wiosce Pixie, Bloom otrzymuje Charmix — po tym zachęca swoich przyjaciół, aby uratować siebie i poprzez puszczenie jej impulsywność. Pod koniec Sezonu 2, okazało się, że profesor Avalon w Alfei był fałszywy, ponieważ wykonywał rozkazy Darkara, porywając Bloom i umieszczając ją w ciemnym zaklęciu, zamieniając ją w Mroczną Bloom. Darkar i Mroczna Bloom używają Kodeksu, aby otworzyć magiczny portal, by wejść do królestwa Relix gdzie Mroczna Bloom przywołuje do ostatecznego Relix tak, że Lord Darkar może go wchłonąć. Jednak na czas, Sky przybywa na pomoc wróżce, mówiąc jej, że kocha ją. Miłość do Bloom Sky'a sprawia, że zaklęcia Avalona przestają działać, a wróżka odzyskuje swoją dawną siebie i uzdrawia wszystkich. Na koniec, walczy wraz z Winx przeciwko Darkarowi i pokonują go konwergencją Charmix. |-|Sezon 3= Bloom idzie z resztą Winx do Andros pomóc Aisha, ale spełnia Valtor, który okazuje się być zły kreatora, który wspomagany rodowego Czarownice w destrukcji planety Domino, a później został uwięziony w Omega wymiaru aż Trix uwolniony mu. Bloom jest proszona o Eraklyon przez Sky na obchody Królestwa Tysiącletniego Eraklyon rocznica, gdzie on mówi jej, że będzie on złożyć oświadczenie. W "nielojalny Przeciwnika," Sky ujawnia, że jego oświadczenie będzie oficjalne głoszenie miłości do Bloom i zamierza się z nią ożenić, ale są oddzielone od siebie nawzajem z powodu przygotowań do zbliżającej się imprezie. Na imprezie, tuż przed Sky sprawia mu wielką zapowiedź, Diaspro prosi go, aby mieć tosty z nią i przebiegle niszczy umysł, dając mu drinka z eliksirem miłości w nim; eliksir miłości podane jej przez Valtor. Sky następnie ogłasza swoją miłość do swego jedynego: Księżniczka Diaspro. Bloom dostaje szoku i zaczyna płakać, ale kiedy Winx spróbować poprosić o wyjaśnienie Sky, Diaspro mówi mu, że Winx są czarownice, które służą Valtor. Sky nakazuje jego strażników, aby ich zaatakować, a także stara się atakować samego Winx, ale dzięki nowym uprawnieniom Enchantix Aisha, ona udaje się utworzyć ścianę, która zapisuje je wszystkie. Później Winx wkraść się do królewskiego pałacu, gdzie Stella Eraklyon zamienia Sky wraca do normy, używając jej Fairy Dust to przełamać ciemny czar był pod. 3x24-BloomBasement Bloom w jej Enchantix Po Tecna zniknął w portalu Omega, najwyraźniej nigdy nie należy postrzegać lub zaginął, a Bloom doznała porażki w próbie zniszczenia Valtor, aby pomścić swojego przyjaciela, zdecydowała, że musi stać się silniejsza i zarobić swoje moce Enchantix, prowadząc do Pani Faragonda wysyłania Bloom Pyros, gdzie byłyby zgodne czarodziejkę Maia. Maia nauczył Bloom jak skupić całą swoją energię na jednym celu. Później Trix zaatakowana Pyros i podczas tego ataku, Bloom stał się jednym z mocą Smoka, który spowodował, żeby zyskać jej Enchantix, pozwalając jej pokonać Trix. Bloom i Sky pogodzić po tym, jak wraca z Pyros i przejść do zapisania Tecna. Dowiedziała się również, że rodowego Czarownice stworzył Valtor z małego fragmentu Dragon Fire. Pod koniec sezonu, Valtor najechał Alfea dochodzić swoich najsilniejszych zaklęć, a dziewczęta niedawno nabył Water gwiazd z Golden Brytanii. Gdy Bloom miał go zniszczyć przy użyciu siły gwiazdami wodne, nie dopuścił ją od tego, mówiąc jej, że Oritel i Marion zostali uwięzieni we własnym ciele. Zostało to później okazuje się być mistyfikacją po Bloom odwiedził Crypt rodowego Czarownic w Cloud Tower. Z prawdy objawione, dwa odcinki później Bloom zaryzykowaliśmy do innego wymiaru, gdzie stanęło przeciwko Valtor i ugaszony istotę jego Płomień Smoka z jej Fairy Dust niszcząc go na zawsze. |-|Tajemnica Zaginionego Królestwa= Z Valtor pokonany i bezpieczne Magical Dimension, Bloom i jej przyjaciele zaczynają poszukiwania rodziców Blooma, króla i królowej Oritel Marion Domino. Dziewczynki szukali Hagen, kowal, który wykuł miecz Oritel, ale po małej potyczce stwierdził on, że nie był w stanie pomóc Bloom w jakikolwiek sposób. Winx, vi voglio bene Bloom z Daphne Bloom w połączeniu z Daphne Po powrocie na Ziemię, Daphne odwiedza Bloom przez sen, mówiąc, że nie jest sam i że musi iść na dążeniu do Domino i poszukiwanie góra Roc aby szukać wskazówek na temat miejsca pobytu rodziców. Ona również daje jej maskę do siostry, aby zobaczyć przeszłość Domino. W dalszej części filmu, kwitną Bloom i Sky SLK Bloom i Sky pocałował na koniec dowiaduje się, po konfrontacji zła czarownica nazwie Mandragora, że żona Oritel została zaabsorbowana wewnątrz miecza, który Hagen ukształtował się "nadaje się dla króla" przed Domino spełnia swój cel. Jednak tylko król może wyjąć miecz i przywrócić całą sferę do normy. Ku zaskoczeniu Blooma, Sky stwierdza, że jego ojciec abdykował tron dla niego. I tak, Sky uwalnia miecz z kamienia. Rozgniewany, rodowego Czarownice zadzwonić Mandragora oraz posiadać jej. Oni dusić Bloom, ale ich prądem, Sky już wbił je z mieczem i Bloom, wraz z Daphne, blastów wiązkę do nich ogień. Podczas procesu, Bloom ostatecznie zakończy swój Enchantix. Na koniec, Sky też (podobno) proponuje Bloom, a ona zgadza się niemal natychmiast. Ale niszcząc Obsidian wymiar rodowego Czarownice są zwalniane. Szukają dla młodszych organów zrealizować swoje plany i odnaleźć Trix. |-|Sezon 4= Na początku sezonu, Pani Faragonda zaprasza Bloom i inne dziewczyny Winx sięgają Alfea nauczyć nowych studentów, bo wszyscy oni osiągnąć pełny status Enchantix. Chociaż nerwowy, Bloom jest także ekstatyczny być z powrotem w Alfea, ale oszołomiony jej nowo znalezione sławy, po tylu fanki przychodzą zobaczyć Winx. Pani Faragonda informuje Winx nowej formy po Enchantix, zwany "Believix". Bloom i jej przyjaciółki następnie iść i uczyć ich pierwszej klasy (która Tecna Dubs jako "Winxology"). Po Flora jest rannych podczas demonstracji swoich uprawnień Enchantix powodu wybryk przez studenta. Bloom zostaje zaatakowany przez czterech tajemniczych mężczyzn, którzy nazywają siebie Czarodzieje z Czarnego Kręgu, którzy uważają, że to ostatnia wróżka Ziemi, nie wiedząc, że jest faktycznie od Domino i próbuje ją uchwycić. Uprawnienia Blooma są bezużyteczne przeciwko nim, a ona jest rannych. Faragonda czym opowiada Winx o Fairies Ziemi i jak Czarodzieje z Czarnego Kręgu zrobionych prawie wszystkie z nich, powodując magii, by zniknąć z Ziemi. Winx odbyć podróż na Ziemię, by znaleźć ostatnią wróżkę Ziemi. Pozostają one w Gardenia z rodziców adopcyjnych Blooma, Mike i Vanessa. Vanessa pomaga im kopać rozpocząć nowy biznes, Love & Pet, który służy również jako ich domu. Kiedy w końcu znaleźć ostatnią wróżkę Ziemi, Roxy, łatwiej jest Bloom i Roxy odnosić, ponieważ obaj byli pierwotnie na Ziemi, kiedy pierwszy raz dowiedziałem się, że są wróżki. Bloom, wraz z innymi dziewczynami, zdobyć ich Believix chwili, Roxy mówi, że wierzy w magię i wróżki. Bloom miał do czynienia z innym problemem, jak również, do czynienia z chłopakiem i ex-chłopaka, Andy, ponieważ Sky był zazdrosny o jej konieczności trochę czasu z Andym. Winx dziewcząt następnie podróż na wyspę z wizji, aby pomóc Roxy Roxy, znaleźć jej związek z Fairies Ziemi. Przybywają na wyspie Tir Nan Og szczelnej w białym kole. Po przybyciu, tajemnicza postać ciągle woła do Roxy i ciemne siły szybko porywa Winx, biorąc je do więzienia wszystkich Ziemi Wróżek. Po pokonaniu siły i cofając blokadę, która utrzymuje wróżki uwięzionych. Wszystko wydaje się powrót do normalności, ale wtedy Faires Ziemi deklarują, że chcą zemsty na tych, którzy je uwięziony, a zatem prowadzenie wojny przeciwko ludzkości. Winx muszą iść przeciwko Diany, głównym Fairy Natury, który rozpoczyna się zemścić poprzez ukierunkowanie na ludzi, począwszy od tych w Gardenia. Diana dosłownie zamienia miasto w dżungli, mając jej rośliny atakują ludzi i owinąć je, nawet dając olbrzymie pająki luźne. Winx muszą radzić sobie z potężnym Fairy natury, ale musi także walczyć z Diana porwanie specjalistów, z wyjątkiem Nabu, który odbył się silna wobec Diany. W procesie, uczą się od Pani Faragonda że istnieje inny poziom transformacji do wróżki i że dostaną trzy Prezentów Przeznaczenia. Pomimo chcąc zniszczyć Valtor ubiegłym roku, Bloom chce czarodzieje z Czarnego Kręgu, aby uzyskać sprawiedliwy proces, zamiast uzyskiwania zniszczone ponieważ Wizards poprosił o pomoc z Winx, i jest świętym obowiązkiem wszystkich wróżek, aby chronić wszystkich tych, którzy proszą o pomóc z nich, nawet jeśli są ich wrogami. Bloom była ściśle przeciwko bramki Morgana, by zemścić się na ludziach, jak również. Jako jej moce Believix nie były wystarczająco przeciwko wróżki Morgany, w Faragonda wysłany Bloom i innych, aby zdobyć trzy dary losu, Lovix i Sophix i wreszcie Dar Ciemności. Kiedy Aurora, major Fairy of the North, zaatakowany. Bloom zapytał Morgana, aby umożliwić jej walczyć Nebula, warunki będące że jeśli Bloom wygrał wówczas Wróżki ziemi zatrzyma ich zemsty przeciwko ludziom, ale jeśli Nebula wygrał wówczas Wróżki ziemi będzie wolny, aby kontynuować ich zemsty. Bloom w końcu wygrał i Morgana dotrzymała obietnicy i zatrzymał się zemścić iw końcu postanowiliśmy dać czarodziejów sprawiedliwego procesu. Ale Bloom nie wiedział, że Wizards spiskują przeciwko nim przez cały czas, ponieważ napisane czarne koło, tak by ssać każdy Ziemi Fairy wewnątrz niej naraz. Ten został zatrzymany przez Nabu, który musiał poświęcić siebie, aby uszczelnić czarnego okręgu na dobre. Po śmierci NABU, w Aisha, choć Bloom powiedział, że nie był to właściwy sposób łączy wróżek Wojownik Ziemi zemsty jej miłości. Bloom Winx, a drugi poszedł po Aisha i Mgławica Omega do wymiaru, gdzie pokonał Czarodzieje z Czarnego Kręgu na dobre. Jako Magia został sprowadzony na Ziemię, Winx Klub stał się dość popularny wśród normalnych ludzi i dzięki Musa, który miał być w stanie założyć własny zespół. |-|Magiczna Przygoda= Bloom jest dobrą zabawę korzystających z jej nowe życie jako księżniczki Domino. Niemniej jednak, że nie wydaje się być zbyt lubił jej obowiązków jako Księżniczka i czuje się jakoś "uwięziony". Jej ojciec daje Bloom koń o imieniu Peg, a matka daje jej garnitur jazdy tak, aby mogła jeździć PEG. Bloom i Peg wychodzi na przejażdżkę i spotyka się z nieba. Bloom Sky prosi o rękę i Bloom jest zachwycona i mówi jej rodziców. News reporter słyszy wiadomości i transmituje go. Winx Klub słyszy wiadomości i zastanawia się, dlaczego Bloom nie powiedzieć im w pierwszej kolejności. Sky mówi Bloom, dwa dni później, że nie może wyjść za siebie, co zasmuca Bloom i złości ojca. Klub Winx przyszedł czas radować się Blooma i pomóc jej wybrać Prince (którego ojciec wybrał). Sky przychodzi w przebraniu i Bloom jest ciekaw dlaczego zerwała zaręczyny. Sky próbuje wyjaśnić ich królestwach konfliktów 180px-Winx Club Bloom vs icy Blooma Fire Dragon kontra Lodowy smok. w przeszłości. Ale ojciec Blooma domyśla się, że Sky miała na sobie przebranie i zakazuje mu w dotarciu do zamku ponownie. Bloom jest bardzo zdenerwowany, i idzie do Gardenia z Winx Club do swoich przybranych rodziców, którzy przyjmują ich. Bloom Winx a następnie stracić swoje uprawnienia, ponieważ Trix zniszczył pozytywną energię. Bloom później, z pomocą swoich pięciu najlepszych przyjaciół, decyduje się stawić czoła Trix i odzyskuje swoje moce. Winx następnie zmierzyć się z Trix razem, a następnie pokonać je zwołania Niewymierne energię i moc Wielkiego Smoka. |-|Sezon 5= Dyrektorka Faragonda wysłany Bloom i inni Gardenia w celu znalezienia potężny kwiat nazywany Lilo. Winx miał zasadzić go w ziemi, zanim ktoś użyje swoich uprawnień dla zła. Trix zdawali sobie sprawę z planem Winx i planowane moce lilo do pokonania Winx. Jednak z ich uprawnień Believix Bloom miał być w stanie po raz kolejny pokonać Trix. Była jeszcze w Gardenia, aby pomóc innym, aby zatrzymać wyciek ropy, ale niestety nie udało się to wszystko wyczyścić. Ten ołowiowej Bloom podjąć decyzję o inspirowanie ludzi do posprzątać plażę Gardenia poprzez muzykę. Jak oni czyszczenia plaży, zostali zaatakowani przez mutantów Tritannus "i Trix, który Bloom i inni obezwładnili łatwo z ich uprawnień Believix. Jednak były one łatwo pokonany przez Tritannus, sam. Bloom i inni sobie sprawę, że Believix nie jest wystarczająco silny pod wodą i powinny one zwrócić Faragonda o nowej władzy, który dowodzony je na poszukiwanie Sirenix. Według Faragonda Daphne była ostatnia wróżka zyskać Sirenix. Bloom poszedł zapytać się o tym od Daphne, sama. Daphne, początkowo nie chciał Bloom szukać Sirenix, ponieważ rodowego Czarownice przeklął transformacji. Ale Bloom przekonał ją, że nie może już ją chronić, więc Daphne powiedział Bloom, gdzie Sirenix Book było. Tritannus wysłał Trix zaatakować Winx w Magic Archiwum i podczas walki, Sky uderzył głową i dostał amnezji. Gdy Bloom jest jogging wspomnienia Sky, Krystal przychodzi i ponownie wprowadza Diaspro niego, co sprawia, że Bloom zazdrosny i smutny. Ona pomaga szukać innego Winx Sirenix Book. Po tym, jak okazało się, że wszystkie z nich zyskać Sirenix Skrzynki i stać Harmonix wróżki. W "muszli Shimmering" Bloom, Stella Aisha i kontynuuje swoją misję w poszukiwaniu połyskujące muszle na Andros. Poznali się Selkie nazwie Lemmy, który następnie obligacje z Aisha, z Bloom realizując to była więź między bajki i Selkie. Aisha Lemmy zapytała, czy mogłaby zabrać ją znaleźć mieniące Shells. Po ich wprowadzenia, małże (Shimmering Shells) otworzył swoje usta i uwalnia zanieczyszczenia. Potem widzą siebie w sposób złudzeń. Bloom widzi Diaspro, który śmieje się z powodu Bloom Sky nie będzie o niej zapomnieć, gdyby dbał o nią. Dzięki Aisha, że jest w stanie obudzić się do rzeczywistości. Następnie Bloom sugeruje, że gdyby mogli pozwolić błyszczeć małże używając ich Harmonix moce. Po zanieczyszczeniu daleko, Shimmering Muszle udziela im kolejną zagadkę dla ich poszukiwaniu Sirenix. Następnie widzimy Bloom i Sky mówić. Sky twierdzi, że zdał sobie sprawę, coś podczas rozmowy z Diaspro. Następnie Bloom mówi: "Pamiętasz ją?" "Ty dbasz o nią?" i Sky mówi nie, a potem mówi, że ona (Diaspro) jest nudne i śmieje się. Ponadto Bloom otrzymuje wiadomość od matki, Vanessa. Vanessa mówi, że coś jest nie tak z oceanem. Bloom, Tecna i Musa idzie Gardenia. Podczas Aisha, Stella i Flora trafia do Morza Solaria. Trix, pomógł przez potwory Tritannus 'wypuszczamy bardziej toksycznych zanieczyszczeń na morzu, tak że Tritannus by umacniać. Trix są zaskoczeni nowych potęg Harmonix Blooma i szybko pokonany. Bloom, podobnie jak inni odbiera Gem pewności siebie, jeden z trzech klejnotów, jakie muszą zarobić przed uzyskaniem Sirenix. Gdy nie ma tylko dziesięć dni pozostało zanim cykl księżycowy jest skończona (i Winx straci swoje uprawnienia, jeśli nie zyskuje Sirenix w tym czasie). Zostanie Sirenix Book, dając kolejną zagadkę dla nich. Podczas Musa, Stella i Aisha podróżuje do melodii Bloom pozostaje w Alfea kierować je Tecna i Flora. W klejnot empatii, Bloom Daphne słyszy wołanie o pomoc we śnie. Potem jedzie z Aisha i Tecna do podwodnego zamku Zenith gdzie uświadamia sobie, że w celu umożliwienia im uzyskania Gem empatii będą musieli współpracować, aby powstrzymać strażników. Bloom zostaje w Alfea z Aisha i Tecna podczas zawodów Roczne Wiatr Rider. Walczy się rowery kursorem myszy, które zostały przekształcone w lwy przez Trix. Później idzie do Domino na ceremonii, która obchodzi odwagę niebie dla oszczędności Domino. Bloom wraz z Stella, Flora, Aisha i przejść pod wodą do Żółtej Rafie uzyskanie Gem odwagi. Ona wiąże się z Sereną a następnie chwyta Gem odwagi z paszczy potwora. Ona, wraz z resztą Winx Sirenix zarobione w "Sirenix" i wszedł na Ocean nieskończonego wraz z ich istotach zwanych selkie. W dalszej części tej serii, Daphne ostrzegł Bloom o wiele Tritannus planuje zaatakować Filary Nieskończonego Oceanu. Podczas Tritannus udało się dwa z trzech uszczelek, musiał aktywować tron cesarza, Winx zniszczone trzeci, pozostawiając Tritannus pustymi rękami. Również Bloom jest zaniepokojony licencyjnych magicznego wymiaru z sojuszu nie będący przeciwko Tritannus. Również Diaspro, który sprzeciwia się sojusz tylko dlatego Bloom proponuje go, przychodzi między nią a Sky przerywając je w Domino i zapobiega ich komunikację w Eraklyon. Sky później przepraszakwitnąć i sojusz jest tworzony. Diaspro traci swój status i poprzysiągł zemstę na Bloom. Bloom szybko dowiedział się o Politea, przyjaciela Daphne, który ją zdradził i został zamieniony w potwora przez Sirenix Curse i dociera do przejść uratować ją przed Icy dostaje swoje moce. Choć Bloom zapobiega próbom Icy za Darcy i burzliwe, którzy opuścili Tritannus i podjąć Politea za Sirenix zamiast. Gdy Tritannus zaatakował Słup Światła znowu Bloom powiedziała Serena, aby przejść wolnego Daphne i Aisha, i że ona i Nereus zająć Tritannus. Bloom użyła Ogień Sirenix zniszczyć trójząb Tritannus 'i patrzył z resztą Winx Club jako Tritannus został wygnany do głębi zapomnienia o swoich złowrogich działań. Mając zadowolony los, Bloom Sirenix Strażnik pojawił się i zapytał, co było jej życzenie. Bloom życzył że Sirenix Curse byłaby złamana na zawsze, który przywraca ciało Daphne. Winx wtedy koncert. Bloom, Daphne i jej adopcyjnych i biologicznych rodziców dzielić wielki uścisk, ich rodzina teraz zjednoczona. |-|Tajemnica Morskich Głębin= Wkrótce... Jeżeli możesz, rozbuduj tą zakładkę! |-|Sezon 6= Wkrótce... Jeżeli możesz, rozbuduj tą zakładkę! |-|Sezon 7= Wkrótce... Jeżeli możesz, rozbuduj tą zakładkę! |-|World of Winx= Wkrótce... Jeżeli możesz, rozbuduj tą zakładkę! Charakter Bloom na początku spotykamy jako niepozorną nastolatkę, która nie wie nic o swoim pochodzeniu i silnych mocach. thumb|Próbująca pomóc BloomPóźniej, gdy dowiaduje się więcej o sobie, oraz skąd pochodzi, zaczyna być coraz bardziej ciekawa przeszłości, oraz bardzo chce poznać swoich prawdziwych rodziców. Ma tendencję do uciekania, gdy coś robi się bardziej trudne, oraz niebezpieczne. Jest bardzo uparta i niecierpliwa. Niekiedy zachowuje się dość impulsywnie co wiąże się z konsekwencjami dla niej i dla jej przyjaciół. Jej największym atutem, ale także słabością jest bycie strażniczką Smoczego Płomienia. Podczas gdy jej moc jest najpotężniejsza, przyciąga także dużo wrogów. Pomimo tego, że czarodziejka jest daleka od ideału i posiada wiele wad, Bloom ma złote serce. Dba o wszystkich przyjaciół, sojuszników oraz rodzinę (zarówno biologiczną, jak i przybraną). Jest zawsze chętna do pomocy i walczenia dla dobra sprawy. Okazuje się być także osobą bezinteresowną, opiekuńczą i prawdziwą liderką. Wygląd thumb|73px|Wygląd Bloom podczas [[Sezon 1|Sezonu 1]] Bloom jest dziewczyną z długimi włosami o kolorze pomarańczowo-czerwonym, które zatrzymują się tuż nad jej kolanami, bladą skórą, błękitnymi i dużymi oczami. Stroje i transformaje |-|Codzienne stroje= Sezon 1 Podczas całego Sezonu 1 i początku Sezonu 2, codziennym strojem Bloom jest krótki, zielono-niebieski top z ciemnozielonymi wykończeniami i jasnożółtymi rękawami. Jej dżinsy mają lekko rozszerzone nogawki, na których są gwiazdki. Rolę butów zastępują żółte sandały, a jej włosy są rozpuszczone. Sezon 2 i Sezon 3 Pod koniec Sezonu 2, całego Sezonu 3 i początku Sezonu 4, głównym strojem czarodziejki, jest top w biało-niebieskie paski z małymi, różowymi serduszkami i dżinsową spódniczką. Nastolatka również nosi różową opaskę na lewym ramieniu i niebieskie nad kolanówki. Jej butami są ciemne niebieskie buty na platformie z białymi końcówkami, po bokach mające różowe kokardki. Sezon 4= W pozostałej części Sezonu 4, Bloom nosi różową bluzkę zakończoną żółtym akcentem, z wieloma białymi kropkami i niebieskim sercem na środku. Za spódnicę służy jej niebieska spódnica-bombka, zakończona różowym pasem. Spódnicę podtrzymuje żółtym paskiem, na którym na środku jest różowa kokardka. Jej butami są różowe obcasy z białymi kropkami z niebieskimi paskami na kostce i żółtymi wstążkami na palcach. Sezon 5= W Sezonie 5, Bloom nosi różową koszulkę z wieloma niebieskimi sercami, a w miejscu jej piersi bluzka jest zakończona dżinsowym materiałem z różowymi guzikami. Koszulka ma dwa różne rękawki — jej prawy opada bardziej na ramię i jest szerszy, za to lewy cieńszy, kurczowo położony na ramieniu czarodziejki. Na lewym rękawku jest ciemnoniebieska kokardka. Dziewczyna nosi biżuterię, składającą się z: niebieskiego naszyjnika z pereł, po którego dwóch stronach są sztywnie przypięte dwa różowe serca i kolczyki z niebieskimi sercami. Nosi niebieską, falbaniastą spódnicę, a powyżej kolana są założone różowe skarpetki i niebieskie, pomarszczone buty. Jej włosy są przypięte spinką dokładnie tak, jak to jest w jej Enchantixie. Sezon 6= W Sezonie 6, dziewczyna nosi przerobiony szkolny mundurek, składający się z: białej, luźno rozpiętej, kraciastej koszuli w okolicach pępka, w miejscu kołnierza mającej różową kokardkę, pod różowym sweterkiem, zakończonym czarnym akcentem, szarej spódnicy w rąby. Czarodziejka pod spódnica ma różowe getry z małymi, czarnymi kropkami, na których ma białe skarpetki, założone pod szare obcasy. Jej grzywka jest wielowarstwowa, jak i włosy są kurczowo splecione w warkocz. Sezon 7= Podczas Sezonu 7, księżniczka nosi różową, ozdobioną w ciemnoniebieskie i jasnoróżowe paski koszulę z bufiastymi rękawami i granatowym krawatem z błękitnym serduszkiem, pod błękitnym swetrem. Jej spódnica jest różowa i połyskująca białym materiałem, zakończona granatową falbanką. Dziewczyna nosi również granatowe skarpetki, zawiązane różowymi wstążkami, będące pod różowymi obcasami, mające pod sobą skarpetki w niebieską kratkę. Jej włosy są ułożone w koński ogon podobny do jej transformacji Sirenix, zawiązane bladoróżową wstążką z niebieskimi i różowymi paskami podobnej do jej bluzki. World of Winx Brakuje tutaj informacji! Jeżeli możesz, rozbuduj tą podkategorię! Bloom-sezon1-codzienny.gif|Bloom w jej codziennym stroju — Sezon 1 bloom-sezon2-codzienny.png|Bloom w jej codziennym stroju — Sezon 2 i Sezon 3 bloooom4.gif|Bloom w jej codziennym stroju — Sezon 4 bloom-season4.png|Bloom w jej codziennym stroju — Sezon 5 bloom-season6.png|Bloom w jej codziennym stroju — Sezon 6 bloom-season7.png|Bloom w jej codziennym stroju — Sezon 7 |-|Transformacja= Jej podstawowa transformacja jest jasnoniebieska, błyszcząca białym światłem. przycięte góry Kantar urządzone w kształcie z owalnym kształcie serca złota perła w środku klatki piersiowej, pasujący Świecący jasnoniebieski minispódniczki z dopasowywania kolorów spodenki pod jej spódnicę i jasnoniebieskie botki. Ona również nosi jasnoniebieskie rękawiczki podobny, wolnostojący rękawy wokół jej przedramion od łokcia do nadgarstka z punktu dół odwrocie każdej dłoni i nosi mały złoty diadem z trzema punktami zaokrąglone na czubku głowy. Jej skrzydła są cyan z końcówkami turkusowy. |-|Charmix= Blooma Charmix jest srebrna szpilka serce z klejnotu złota i futrzany różowa torba serca na jej talii. |-|Enchantix= Bloom Enchantix jest wielowarstwowa, plisowana sukienka z różnych odcieni i warstw niebieski, zielony, fioletowy i różowy. z niebieskim obroży na szyję z różową kokardką i niebieski naszyjnik z jej bajki wiszących pyłu w kształcie serca na nim. Jej skrzydła, teraz dostatkiem wielkości, są zarówno lekkie żółte i różowe, miękką Alice niebieskim wyznaczającego i upstrzone granatowych kamieni ozdobnych. Włosy również wzrosła o kilka cali długości i wydawało się zarobić dużo Tamer, elegancki wygląd i styl. Ma żółto-pomarańczowe pasemka, które znajdują się na czubku głowy, grzywka i na końcach włosy. Ma również odrzucono jej cyan kolorowe buty i Dons strappy, boso sandały, które są ozdobione trzech serc, i nosi dwa zestawy w kolorze niebieskim, w kształcie serca barrettes po obu stronach głowy, które przymocowania dwa małe fragmenty włosów, które zostały plecionych kierunku tył jej głowy, oprócz kolczyków tego samego koloru i kształtu. Jej ramiona są obecnie objęte w przezroczyste świecący różowy rękawiczki. |-|Believix= Od góry do dołu, włosy Blooma osiągnął kolan i ma parę małych plecionki w plecy, które łączą się złotego serca klamerką. Nosi top przepona-znosząc bufiaste ramiona, który jest na górze z różowego koloru brzoskwiniowego rękawem i niebieskie na dole. Jej skrzydła są większe niż te z Enchantix i wyłożone są w kolorze niebieskim z blado niebieski wnętrza, różowe kształty serca i małych granatowe serca klejnoty zdobiące samych skrzydeł. Jej rękawice bez palców i jasnoniebieski kolor. Jej spódnica jest poofy i tutu podobny, kolorowe światła niebieskiego z ciemnym niebieskim sercem na każdym biodrze, która posiada parę fioletowych łuków na miejscu, pasujący fioletową opaskę wokół wyżej warstwowych plisami, które są niebieskie na górze i różowe na Dolny. Wreszcie jej sandały odeszły i zastąpione parą obcasach capri, które są białe na dole i świecący różowe skarpetki, które mają dwa ciemnoróżowe paski na górze. |-|Sophix= Blooma Sophix składa się z jasnoniebieskim golfie i przewód serca z rękawami jednorodzinnych fioletowych, zielonych liści ARM-podgrzewacze, błękitny rękawiczki, średniej długości nadgarstek niebieskiej spódnicy i fluorescencyjnych zielonych wysokich obcasach. Jej skrzydła są fluorescencyjne zielone z błękitnym krawędziach. |-|Lovix= Blooma Lovix składa się z lekkiego, regularnym i miękki różowy rozmytej wersji jej Believix strój, z długimi rękawami, rozmyte wkładów barkowych i rozmytych paskami na spódnicy. Jej koszula teraz dołącza do spódnicy jak również. Jej buty zyskały rozmytych różowe nogę podgrzewacze. Jej skrzydła są miękkie różowe z niebieskimi klejnotów z granatowymi brzegami. |-|Harmonix= Bloom Harmonix składa się z górnej rury z jasnoniebieskie kolory i różowe granicami. Jej włosy są dłuższe, bardziej obszerny i zakręcony na końcach i ozdobione jasnoniebieskim muszli diadem i urządzone w luźny koński ogon, który jest przymocowany z różowym zespołu w połowie drogi w dół. Jej spódnica jest warstwowych, jasnoniebieski tutu za tym, jest długa, warstwowe, podłogi długości, dopasowując pociąg. Jej skrzydła są duże i warstwowa z czterech części, które są głównie na niebiesko, ale z granicy fuschia i projektowania serca. Jej buty są podobne do pięt purpurowe Enchantix, ale z fioletowych i niebieskich pasków świetlnych. |-|Sirenix= Formularz Bloom Sirenix składa się z jasnoniebieskim jeden pasek szczycie, który ma różowe otwory fal i jasnoniebieski marszczonej spódnicy z jasnoniebieskie dołączony legginsy, które mają nerwowe podobny niebieskie wzory z pasującymi jasnoniebieskie buty z różowymi zasad i jasnoróżowe / jasnoniebieskie paski marszczenia na plecach jej legginsy wykonane wyglądają jak płetwy. Ma także granatowe wstążki wiązanej wokół jej ramienia z jej ramienia do nadgarstka z różowym kwiatem-jak opaski. Jej włosy zamienia ciemniejszy odcień czerwieni i ma purpurowe smugi, ale kiedy jest pod wodą włosy zmieni się na pomarańczowy z marchwi smugi turkusowy. Nosi włosy w koński ogon wysokiej warstwowej, która jest zabezpieczona jasnoniebieskim kwiaty przypominające włosy krawat z rozchylonych grzywką. Jej skrzydła są duże i muszla w kształcie i mają niebieskie i białe paski granic i wielobarwne niebieski, różowy centra Orange i złota. Jej oko cień jest różowy i ma niebieski lakier do paznokci. |-|Bloomix= włosy Blooma jest jaśniejszy odcień czerwony i urządzony jest w górnej części włosach odsunął, z małym przekroju plecionych, w kok z tyłu głowy, z dwójką małych odcinkach jej grzywka luźne i resztę włosy zwisają. Nosi tiara cyjan o opal gem na czole. Nosi niebieski royal tunikę z dzieckiem niebieskich i białych klocków barkowych akcentowane przez gem ametyst na jej piersi, niebieski royal spodnie z wzorami baby blue skalę i turkusowy obcasach i półprzezroczystą lawendy organza Cape rozciąga się od jej tyłu i łączy się złote bransoletki wokół niej ramiona. Jej żółte, czerwone i niebieskie skrzydła są płomienia wzorzyste i płatek kształcie z głębokimi fioletowych granic. |-|Mythix= włosy Blooma jest kolan i side-rozstał się z kręcone grzywką. Nosi sukienkę światła niebieskiego, który jest zmierzwione z granatowymi ciągi całego stroju. Jej zużycie ramię jest ramieniem niebieskie rękawiczki z kolcami i ma małe buty Capri z różowym i kolce. Jej skrzydła są długie i proste w białych i niebieskich kolorach z różowymi końcówkami i niebieskich. |-|Butterflix= Ona ma warkocz przymocowane fioletowe motyle, jej spódnica zawiera niebieskie fioletowe kolory. Jej spódnica zawiera również skrzydła przypominające tkaninę. Bloom dostał długą bransoletkę, która bierze udział między nadgarstka i łokcia. Jej sandały są podobne do jej Enchantix boso sandały, ale teraz są one przypisane do wysokich obcasach. Jej skrzydła są średniej wielkości, również w kolorze fioletowym z różowym blaskiem. Jej cień do powiek jest blady różowy i ma niebieski tusz do rzęs na jej dolnych rzęs. |-|Tynix= Blooma Tynix składa się z półprzezroczystego różowego body i sukienkę, która przypomina jej Sirenix jeden bez cięć, ze światłem niebieskim i różowym odłamki kosztownych dołączonych do niego. Nosi cyjan Gemstone klamerkę nad jej podziału grzywką. Jej kolor włosów staje się ciemniejszy i zyskuje rozowy podkreśla. Włosy dowiązuje się, a następnie dzieli się na dwa warkocze po węzeł. Ona również zyskuje blond ombre na końcu jej włosy. Na prawej ręce nosi bransoletkę Tynix. Nosi krystalizuje jasnoniebieskie płytki przypominające wysokim obcasie sandały, które zostały urządzone przez cyjan odłamki kosztownych. Jej skrzydła mają purpurowe krawędzie i są w większości wykonane z kamieni szlachetnych prawdopodobne, a kolory przejść od niebieskiego do fioletowego na cyjan. Istnieje również kamień przymocowany do skrzydeł w krawędziach. |-|Dreamix= Informacja pojawi się za niedługo Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Postacie kobiece Kategoria:Kobieta Kategoria:Czarodziejki Kategoria:Bloom Kategoria:Sezon 1 Kategoria:Sezon 2 Kategoria:Sezon 3 Kategoria:Sezon 4 Kategoria:Sezon 5 Kategoria:Sezon 6 Kategoria:Sezon 7 Kategoria:Ziemia Kategoria:Gardenia Kategoria:Alfea Kategoria:Domino Kategoria:Rodzina Królewska Kategoria:Księżniczki Kategoria:Pokochaj Pluszaka Kategoria:Komiksy Kategoria:Drużyna Światła Kategoria:Ogień Smoka Kategoria:Klub Winx Kategoria:Winx Kategoria:Charmix Kategoria:Enchantix Kategoria:Believix Kategoria:Sophix Kategoria:Lovix Kategoria:Harmonix Kategoria:Sirenix Kategoria:Bloomix Kategoria:Mythix Kategoria:Butterfix Kategoria:Tynix Kategoria:Sojusznicy Kategoria:Lockette Kategoria:Sky Kategoria:Daphne Kategoria:Selina Kategoria:Złe czarodziejki Kategoria:Tajemnica Zaginionego Królestwa Kategoria:Magiczna Przygoda Kategoria:Tajemnica Morskiej Głębi Kategoria:Odcinki sezonu 1